No One Will Remember The Girl On Fire
by junkfoodjamie
Summary: Takes place right after they escape the arena in CF. Katniss is captured instead of Peeta. What happens when Snow comes into the picture? Please just read, this is an awful summary. Let's just say there's an awful twist to the story. ; One-shot.


**A/N: I realize that the characters personality might not be as they were in the book. Forgive me. It was like 4AM and I was on a sugar high when I wrote this. But regardless, please enjoy and let me know what you think!  
M.i.T.**

* * *

Katniss was strapped to the table, completely naked and half dead. How long had it been since she blew up the arena? A week? A month? She didn't know. What she did know is that it was only a matter of time before her captors came back for information. What was she supposed to tell them? You can't tell someone what you don't know.

Since Peeta and all the others had escaped the arena, Katniss had been beaten, starved, raped, and a multitude of other torture tactics. Feet were stomping their way to the door of the room. Judging by all the noise, there was more than one person this time.

The door opened. Two men stood outside the door, while the captor walked in with Katniss's worst nightmare.

President Snow.

His eyes glazed over her naked body. Her nipples were hard due to the low temperatures of the room. She did her best to tighten her thighs so her vagina was hidden. He smirked.

"That is not why I'm here, Katniss." he parted her legs and licked his lips as he observed the clean, shaved skin of her private area. "Though I'd love to involve myself with you any day." He ran a finger along her clit. Katniss bit her lip to hold back a gasp. "All I want from you, Katniss," He pushed two fingers into her and she squealed a bit. "is to know where your little friends went." He withdrew his fingers and sniffed them.

"I don't know." Katniss sucked in a breath, prepared for what might happen next. Snow leaned into her face and forced her mouth open.

"You're not convincing me." He stuck the two fingers in her mouth. She bit down hard and he withdrew them quickly. "Nothing seems to have worked with you," he plucked one of her nipples. "Not beating, not starvation, not rape." He frowned.

"I cant tell you anything. I don't know anything." She said hoarsely.

"Make something up." Snow growled. He waited for a reply. Receiving none, he unbuckled his belt. Her eyes widened.

"You wouldn't!" she whispered.

"Not to you, I wouldn't. Teasing you is much more fun." He pulled his pants down, revealing a huge, erect penis. "But since I cant break you, I'll break someone close to you."

The door opened and the two men that had been standing outside dragged in a young girl, blonde hair and blue eyes.

It was Prim.

Her small, frail figure, was even thinner than before. She was bruised and from the state that she was in, had been captive for a few days.

"Katniss!" she cried, struggling as the men strapped her to a table, similar to the one Katniss was on.

"Snow, don't you dare!" Katniss yelled.

"Or what? You'll get out of your restraints and kill me?" he asked. He parted Prim's legs and grinned. "I don't think I'll enjoy anything more than this."

With that he thrust himself into Prim, as hard and as fast as he could. Katniss screamed along with Prim, while Snow laughed maniacally. The sound of him thrusting into her was killing Katniss.

"I swear, when I get out of this, I will force that poison into your eye and feed your blood to every single one of these idiots involved in the Hunger Games!" she screamed. Prim had given up on screaming. She just covered her face with her hands and sobbed loudly.

Snow grunted as he came inside her. He pulled out of Prim and pulled up his pants. He grabbed a gun from one of the guards and smirked at Katniss. "Who said you'd be getting out?"

"I will. There's no way I'll let you get away with this." Katniss screamed. Snow pointed the gun at Prim and fired. Her body went limp.

"You see, Katniss, even if you did escape, no one would even believe you. But you wont escape. And by the time this war is over, no one will even remember who the girl on fire was." Snow pointed the gun in Katniss's face and fired.


End file.
